A Packaged Deal
by Nethien
Summary: 22 year old Mia Woods is a divorced single mother of one. When a few major life changing decisions brings her to Forks, Washington. How will she ever learn to trust again, especially now that she is a Packaged Deal. Embry Call/OC Post BD.
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye

::Chapter 1::

-Goodbye-

-_Disclaimer: I Own Nothing, except my O/C's. All credit and ownership belongs to Stephanie Meyer and Their respective companies. I do not receive any profit or monetary gain for this story. It is purely for entertainment purposes only. -_

Warning: Chapter briefly touches on abuse, and adult language is used. You have been warned. (No, this is not a story about abuse, so this chapter has the worst of it)

* * *

><p><em>I finally did it. I finally got away. Good bye abuse, good bye pain, good bye to him.<em>

It was well past midnight when I pulled into Forks, Washington. I don't know what possessed me to take a teaching job half way across the country, but I did. _'Yeah, I know what made me do it…him". _Looking into the rear view mirror, I watched my 4 year old daughter, Cora, sound asleep in her car seat, Dora the explorer playing on her DVD player. She was taking her dad's and my divorce really hard, understandably. She cried and wailed when I said we were going far away, to my new job. I couldn't take the abuse anymore. I was sick and tired of covering for his ass, blaming the bruises on my clumsy self, when I knew deep down that no one believed me. We were fine until after he put a ring on it. But he changed as soon as we were married; always yelling about bills and that I wasn't keeping up my part of the marriage. I wasn't keeping the house clean, the laundry done. I (stupidly) thought that having a baby would solve my problems. That once our little one was born that he would have a change of heart and be a great dad. Like I said, I was stupid. Once Cora was conceived, Joe did treat me a little better, until he found out 'his pride and joy little boy' was a 'little bitch, like her mother'. He didn't have one thing to do with the baby. She could not cry at night because if he were to wake up, I would be on the receiving end of his fist. I lasted four years in that hell of a marriage before I packed my daughter and I up, served him with divorce papers and moved out. I got a restraining order on him while we were going through the divorce and won custody of my little girl. I didn't care about the house, and didn't want his money, I just wanted out.

So, when my aunts' old college roommate, Mrs. Sue Clearwater, had told my Aunt that they were accepting applications for a preschool teacher in nearby Forks, I jumped on it. Surprisingly enough, I was hired after a short phone call and faxed them my resume. I packed up my daughter and my life into my 02 Chevy Silverado, and hauled us to Forks.

Pulling into a gas station, I filled the truck. Pulling my sleeping daughter out of the backseat of the truck, I carried her into the station to pay. I asked directions for the nearest motel and thanked the cashier for their help. Forks wasn't very large, so I had no trouble finding it. I rented one room for the rest of the night, figuring I can get a fresh start and find the house I would be renting in the daylight. I pulled the truck around back, grabbed my daughter and a change of clothes for tomorrow and carried everything into the room. Tucking Cora in, I quickly changed, brushed my teeth and climbed into bed, pulling Cora's sleeping body next to me; I fell asleep immediately.

Morning came quickly and I stretched, watching Cora sleep. Getting up, I went to relieve myself and shower quick before Cora woke up. After showering, I dressed and went to wake sleeping beauty up. She was so much like me, it was shocking. She's not a morning person, like me.

"Cora baby, wake up" I said, gently rubbing circles over the little girls back. She opened her eyes and quickly shut them, not wanting to get up. "Come on, sweetheart"

Picking her little body up off the bed, I said "let's get you showered and dressed so we can get some breakfast". One way to Cora's heart was through her stomach. That girl loved her pancakes and bacon in the morning.

"Where are we, mommy?" she asked sleepily, wiping her eyes. "We are in Forks, in a hotel room" I said, putting her clothes into a pile and going to start the bath water for her. Quickly bathing and dressing her, I ran a brush through her honey blonde hair. She looked up to me, cringing as the brush hit a knot in her hair and asked "Is daddy here too?"

I had to compose myself, knowing she was watching how I would react "No, baby" I said, twisting her hair into a pony "Daddy isn't here"

Her eyes fell slightly, but she perked up quickly and asked "can I have pancakes and bacon?"

I laughed, she was such a good girl "Yep, we just have to get moving so we can go eat"

Once we were ready, I threw our dirty clothes into a bag and turned our key in. After getting directions to a diner from the clerk behind the desk at the hotel, Cora and I made our way to eat. After breakfast, we paid and went back out to the truck. Pulling the address of the house I was to rent out of my purse, I put the address in my GPS and we were at the house in no time.

Pulling up, I noticed a small truck parked in the driveway. As I parked, I saw Sue Clearwater coming out of the front door, waving. Waving back, I put it in park and turned the truck off. Unbuckling my seatbelt, I climbed out and went to get Cora from the back seat.

"You must be Mia Woods" She said kindly, with a large smile on her face. "And that must be Ms. Cora! Welcome to Forks"

As we neared the front door, I smiled and answered "Hello, Mrs. Clearwater! Thank you so much for all your help! I don't know how I would have been able to make this move with out your help."

She waved her hand, shushing me further. "Come on inside! I can't wait to show you around! And call me Sue."

Smiling and adjusting Cora on my hip, I looked up to the 2 story, country farmhouse style house.

_Good Bye, Cruel Past. Hello new beginnings._

* * *

><p>AN: Un-Beta'd..any mistakes are mine! Yes, I know I am starting a new story, but this story idea has been running around in my head! I already have a few chapters written. I will not give up on my other fic, Saving Grace, so no worries! And really…there is not enough Embry fics out there, so why not add another one? Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: Meetings

**::Chapter 2::**

"Meetings"

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1**

**_note: Looking for a Beta…any suggestions? please let me know _**

* * *

><p>Meeting Sue inside, I looked around. <em>'This place is perfect'<em> I thought, smiling at Sue. Setting Cora down, Sue showed us around, explaining that her late husband and she had bought this house a few years back, planning to fix it up and rent it out. After he had passed, this project was on a stand still. The house was great, it had a nice sized living room furnished with a couch and loveseat, 2 bathrooms, 3 bed rooms and a decent sized kitchen looking out to the back of the house. The back yard was large, with the forest lining the edge of the property. I thanked her again for renting it to me, and asked if she knew of any daycare that was accepting children. She smiled again, explaining that she had run a small daycare at her house, only taking kids of her friends. Granted she only had one little baby boy and a younger girl that she watched, but Cora was welcome. That was a large load off my chest.

Rounding through the kitchen, she asked "Now, Mia, do you need help moving your truck load into the house? My son and his friends would be glad to help, and can't wait to meet you"

"Sue!" I exclaimed, "You have done enough for me! I don't want to take advantage of any of you"

"oh my dear, it's no trouble at all!" she smirked, knowingly "They all know you were coming to rent this old place out, might as well put them to work and be helpful"

"I can pay.." I started saying, but Sue held her hand up, not having any of it. "Please!" she said laughing, "Those boys would figure out a way to stop over and bother you, so we might as well give them a real reason to put them to work. Listen, I have to run but I will bring the guys over a little later to start moving you all in. If there is anything you need, I took the liberty of writing my number on that little notepad next to the phone. Call, Please! It's great to have you!"

"Thank you again, Sue" I said, Cora pulling at my arm, wanting to find her room. "oh!" I said, remembering the money for the first month's rent in my purse "wait here just a sec"

Walking to where I dropped the purse off near the front door, I dug around before pulling out an envelope with the rent money for Sue. Handing her the envelope "First month's rent" I explained, "Just want to be prepaid so nothing to worry about later"

"Thank you" she said, pulling me into a hug "I really is great to have you here" I could of sworn I saw a little knowing twinkle in her eye, but shrugged it off and waved as she climbed into her truck and drove off. I looked down at my daughter and smiled, "Wanna go find your room?" Cora nodded, smiled and ran upstairs to pick out her room.

Three hours later, having started pulling boxes out of the truck and moving them to the right places, I heard a loud knock on the door. Cora, sitting in the living room, playing with one of her dolls, yells "Momma! Someone's at the door!"

I grin, passing through the living room and to the front door. Opening it, I am greeted to an amazing sight. Two scantily clad young men, in nothing but jean shorts and smiles on their faces, were standing in my door way. "Ms. Woods?" the smaller, leaner of the two spoke up, "My name is Seth Clearwater, My mom Sue sent us over here to help you unload your truck"

"Oh! Please call me Mia" I said, embarrassed for staring "I appreciate you two coming over" I said, before realizing there were more of them standing back next to my truck.

"No, I brought others" he said smiling, "This is Jared" he said, hooking his thumb to the large-ish male standing to his right. I smiled and said hello and opened the door for them. The guys started grabbing the boxes and beds like it was no problem, each of them saying hello and their names as they walked into the house.

The first through the door was Jacob, carrying 3 boxes of kitchen stuff. Then came Sam, carrying another 3 boxes of stuff for the living room. Quill and Jared was next, carrying my bed up to my room; Lastly, Seth and Embry, carrying Cora's bed up to her room. I tried to help, but the guys were having nothing of it. Every box I grabbed, one of them would grab it away from me, plus more. Finally the truck was unloaded and everyone stood around. My daughter, who hid during the move, finally peaked her head out of the door and ran to me, so I picked her up. I introduced them to my little girl and then thanked them each profusely, saying that I would like to do something for their kindness when Seth perked up, asking "Can you cook?" Sam shook his head, "Not cool, Seth"

I laughed, adjusting Cora on my hip. "I'm no Martha Stewart, so nothing fancy, but I can bake". It was true, I sucked hard core at cooking, barely able to boil water, but baking, it was my passion. Figure that out, if you can. "Do you guys like pies and cobblers?" I asked, looking around the circle.

"We will eat anything" the oldest, Sam, said. I chuckled, "Well how about this" I suggested, "I wanted to bake anyway and I don't just do one pie at a time. How about I pay you guys in pastries and baked goods?"

That seemed to be a great idea, or so the consensus was. I invited them to come inside, but they all politely declined. I had noticed, out of the corner of my eye that the one they call, Embry, seemed to be more disappointed than any of them. I also noticed that he liked to stare at me quite a lot. '_What an odd fellow' _I thought, waving as they all departed. Sam seemed to be focusing his attention on Embry, while Embry was focused on me. I didn't say anything however, didn't want to sound like a paranoid freak and all.

Seth yelled over to his shoulder as he was leaving "Hey Mia! I forgot to tell you, my mom is going to be stopping by later to drop off something for you"

Nodding thanks, I waved them goodbye and walked inside the house with Cora.

Cora and I busied ourselves with unpacking the boxes. I didn't have much, just took what I could get into the truck. I had left the rest of my stuff in a storage unit back where we came from. I couldn't afford to rent a moving trailer and move it all here. We started in the kitchen, cora handing me one plate at a time and I put them on the shelves. When that was completed, we moved into the living room. I had packed Cora's old Disney Princess Radio/CD player so I turned it on and found a station that her and I could dance to. As we moved about the living room, we danced and laughed, placing our few belongings around the room to decorate.

"Mommy" Cora said, quite winded, "I'm hungry and I'm Sursty" I love how her little lisp, Melts my heart every time. Her 'th' sounding words comes out sounding like 's' words.

"We have to go get groceries, love" I said, pulling her into a hug, moving her honey blonde hair away from her sticky hot face. "I have some crackers and juice in the truck, want some of that?"

She nodded and I walked to the truck. I pulled out the juice and fish shaped cheddar crackers from the back seat and brought them into her. We sat in the living room, snacking. Cora was in the middle of telling me a story about how a princess killed a dragon and lived happily ever after, when there was a knock at the door. Rising and padding over to the door, I opened it to find Sue smiling, carrying a casserole dish. "Hello Sue" I said happily letting her in.

"Hi again" she said, walking through the door "I figured you two were hungry and hadn't made it to the grocery store yet, so I whipped up a little something for you"

"Oh Sue!" I exclaimed, amazed at her generosity, "You didn't have to do that for us!" I followed her through the living room to the kitchen, Cora on our heels. "You've already helped us out too much with sending those guys over to move our stuff in!"

"Hush now" she said, setting the hot dish on the range and laying the oven mitts next to it, "I wanted to! Plus! I had to swing by this way anyway and invite you to a bon fire that my sons friends and their girls are throwing."

I must have looked amazed, because Sue started chuckling. "I really don't want to crash someone's party, Sue" I began, "And you have been amazing already, I really have never felt so welcome anywhere!"

"You are more than welcome to come" She said, taking my hand, "Your Aunt has told me about your..…past" she added lightly "And I just figured you needed to get out more" She added, searching for plates. I showed her where we had them and she started dishing up Cora and I some late lunch. "Cora is more than welcome to come also; there will also be other children there that I watch for her to meet."

I nodded, pouring Cora and I a cup of water, fixing her a small plate and getting her settled so she can eat. "This is so good, Misses Sue!" Cora said, taking a big bite of noodles and peas.

We laughed, "We would love to come meet some of the locals" I said, giving her a spontaneous hug. "Thank you"

Sue nodded, smiling. "Well, I'll leave you two to eat. Bon fire is Saturday, around 7"

Placing my plate on the table, I said "That sounds great! I'll make dessert" I said, She nodded in agreement and turned to leave. "I'll walk you out"

Shutting the door behind her, I returned to the kitchen to find Cora digging into the casserole dish, trying to fill her plate again. "It must be good if you're getting seconds" I said laughing, helping her.

The rest of the day flew by quickly. We had gotten groceries after eating and had accomplished getting Cora's bed made and her clothes in a small temporary dresser. After reheating the casserole and eating that for supper, I got Cora bathed, dressed, and tucked in for bed. We said our prayers and she was out like a light.

Kissing her forehead, I watched her sleep for a few minutes, before dragging myself off of her bed and returning to the kitchen to clean up. Once dishes were finished, I picked up the boxes from the living room and stacked them near the back door. Checking both dead bolts on the doors and turning out the lights, I tiredly went up stairs to shower, dress and sleep.

Next morning, I awoke to my little girl curled up to my side_. 'She must have snuck in my bed last night' _I thought, as I rolled gently off the bed and stretched. Dressing quickly, I went down stairs to make some breakfast.

After fixing breakfast, I went upstairs to wake Cora. I got her dressed and fed and we went off to the school where I would be working. We met with the principal, a handful of the staff, and saw my new classroom. I couldn't wait!

That night went fairly uneventful, and before I knew it, it was time to put Cora down for the night. The next day was Friday, and I wanted to get a head start at baking for the bon fire the next night. Cora and I loaded up the truck to head over to the grocery store. I was going to need a lot of things if I was planning on making the desserts. Plus, I had to get things to make desserts for the guys that helped move my stuff.

Loading our cart with baking supplies and a few miscellaneous items I had forgotten the other day, Cora and I paid and put everything in the truck. I swung by a locally owned ice cream Shoppe on our way back for an extra treat for us.

Cora and I spent the day baking and freezing all the pies and cobblers for the next day. It was fun to see how she really jumped (almost literally) into baking. She talked nonstop about anything and everything, but then she stopped in the middle of mixing our last batch of cookies and asked "Momma?"

"Yes, love bug?" I answered, pulling a pan of cookies out of the oven and replacing it with another pan.

"Is Seth going to come play over here one day?" Her eyebrows furrowed, "I really like him, momma. He's really nice"

I smiled as I turned around to face her "I don't know, love bug" I said, wiping some flour off her little nose "I 'm sure next time you see him, you can ask him, but I don't know how busy he is"

A knock at the back door, interrupted our conversation. Looking up at the clock, I gasped '_7:12! Holy! I have to get her fed and bathed!'_

Walking to the door, I turned the light on to see who was out there and frowned in confusion. Opening the door quickly and ushered him inside. "Hi Seth! What in the world are you doing out this late?" I didn't realize he had someone else behind him as I went to shut the door and hit whoever was behind it. "Oh my Gosh! Are you ok? " I said, putting my hand in front of my mouth in embarrassment. "Come in, come in!"

"Hi Mia! Hi Cora! You two remember Embry?" He said, nodding to the other man in the house. Embry shut the door behind him and turned back to me.

"Yes, Hello Embry" I said, blushing.

"Seth!" Cora exclaimed, excitedly "We was just talkin 'bout you!" she said hurriedly, jumping off her stool next to the counter and running over to give him a hug. "you were!" he said laughing and bent down to pick her up. "Nothing bad I hope?"

"No, she just wanted to ask you something" I said, concerned that Cora was so comfortable at being held by a somewhat complete stranger. '_she's never this friendly around strangers'_ I thought

"Have a seat you two, would you like a cookie?" I asked, nodding towards the ever growing pile of chocolate chip cookies sitting on the counter.

"We were out walking and saw your light on" Seth said, still holding Cora as he walked to the counter and swiped a couple cookies, tossing one to Embry. "Milk?" I asked, opening the fridge and retrieving it. After pouring each a glass, I capped it and put it back.

"Oh my god Mia! These cookies are amazing" Seth gushed, "Did you help?" He asked Cora, reaching over and sneaking another cookie.

I turned and saw Cora talking excitedly to Seth about her role in the baking process, now seated on his lap. Looking over to Embry, I smiled. He makes me nervous, I don't know why. Butterflies exploded in my stomach when ever our eyes met. "You might want to check those cookies" He said softly.

I went to the stove, slipped on the oven mitts and pulled the cookies out. They were brown, and hard. "Oh damn" I said, frowning. Putting the last batch of cookies in the oven, I looked to the guys. "Want these?" I asked. Seth nodded so I packaged them up evenly and handed both of them a container each. I jumped when my hand brushed Embrys, almost dropping his container. I swear to everything holy and good that I was shocked. Call me corny, but it happened.

"Lets get you some supper, huh Cora?" I said, trying to shake off the electrical charge I was just zapped with. "You guys hungry?"

"We better be going" Embry said, smiling wide. "We have to get back"

I nodded, pulling out some sandwich meat and cheese to make a quick sandwich for us. "Thanks for stopping by" I added quickly "Come by anytime"

Cora groaned, but jumped down from her perch on Seths' lap. The guys got up and headed to the door. "Wait! Seth!" I exclaimed, making the guys turn around, "are you two going to be at the bon fire tomorrow night? If not I have your dessert I said I'd make for you two in the other room…"

"No we will be there" Seth said, Embry nodded and added "Wouldn't miss it for the world"

I smiled "We will see you tomorrow, then"

The boys left then, and I dead bolted the door behind them, turning off the outside light. After eating our sandwiches and pulling out the last batch of cookies, I ushered Cora upstairs for a bath and bed time. She talked nonstop about how Seth promised to come over one day and play dolls with her. I frowned, _'I need to talk to Sue about this, I'm a little worried'_

After her bedtime book and prayers, I tucked her in and kissed her forehead. Before leaving the room, I made sure her night light was on and shut her door.

After packaging all the cookies and goodies from our day of baking, I cleaned up the kitchen. Finally around midnight, I dredged upstairs and showered. After climbing into bed, I curled up and fell right to dreamless, deep sleep.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Un beta'd so all mistakes are mine. A big Thank you to the reviewers and to those of you who added this little story to their 'favorites' list, it truly is an honor. I will try in being more consistent with updating. I have the next two chapters mapped out and half way written, just need more time to write. RL can be a pain in the you-know-where. Bon fire next chapter! Wonder what's going to happen?_


	3. Chapter 3: Fire

::Chapter 3::

Fire

Disclaimer: See chapter one

A/N: Special Thanks to my Beta, DreamCatcher94! You rock!

* * *

><p>Saturday morning, I woke up late. Like, really late. Looking at the clock, it had read 10:32 AM.<p>

'_Ah shit!'_ I thought, jumping out of bed. After I had showered, I dressed in my two-piece bikini and threw a tank top and shorts on. I then packed a small bag with a change of clothes and two towels. I was taking Cora to the beach today. She wanted to swim at the beach and I knew that the fire would be tonight. Walking towards Cora's room, I found her awake and playing with her Barbie'son the floor. "Good Morning, Bug." I said, popping my head into her room.

"Morning Momma." she said, not looking up from her dolls. I chuckled, walking into the room. Digging through her small dresser, I found her swim suit, or as she calls it, her "bumble bee outfit". It is a two piece bathing suit with white and black stripes and yellow polka dots, and she loves it.

"Ready for the beach today?" I asked, watching her .She nodded, looking away briefly from her dolls. I watched her for a moment, smiling as she continued her epic story with her dolls. That poor thing has been through a lot in the last few months. That poor girl, she hated that we had to move, away from her daycare and her neighbor friends. I wondered, as I watched her playing, how much longer before she breaks down. She's strong, yes, but how much can a little girl take? I'm just waiting for the fall out.

Sighing, I turned back to her dresser and pulled out a change of clothes for today. "Let's get dressed, Cor." I said, holding up her swim suit. I figured I'd have her already be dressed for swimming as I didn't know if they would have anywhere down at the beach to change into. "Ok." she said, quietly. "Momma?" she asked, as I took her sleep shirt off and put on her bathing suit top "Will you play with me in the water?"

I nodded, securing the back of the bathing suit and slipped a t-shirt over her. "And when we get there, is Seth and Embry and Miss Sue going to be there too?" she added, her baby blue eyes looking at me with concern.

"I don't think so, baby." I said, brushing her hair out of her face and smoothing it down "Not yet at least, they said they were going to be there for the bon fire later tonight." I added, after she frowned. I really don't know if it's a good thing that a four year old is so attached to Seth, who's got to be in his late teens, early twenties.

I quickly got her bottoms on and slipped a pair of jean shorts over them. Grabbing another change of clothes for later tonight and digging out her life jacket, I stuffed them into the bag as well and we walked down the stairs for breakfast. I took out an old cooler of mine and packed it tightly, full of drinks and snacks. Not to mention 4 of the desserts we had made the night before. I had many more of the desserts in the fridge but I figured I'd tell the guys to stop over and pick them up later. I made Cora and I two omelets with cheese and bacon for breakfast and we ate in relative silence. After cleaning up the breakfast mess, I lugged the cooler to the front door and out to my pickup. Cora wanted to grab a few water toys from up in her room so I waited by the front door for her. After she came down, and I had grabbed my long, tanning lawn chair, we loaded everything into the truck and were off to the beach. Finding it was more difficult then I had thought, but eventually we had made it. After lugging everything from our parking spot to the water front, I sprayed Cora down with sun screen and set up my lawn chair. I was going to get a tan today. It was actually sunny and warm!

Cora got right business and started her sand castle. I laid my towel over my lawn chair and lay down, watching her play. She seemed so happy, especially when she would build up the castle and then yells out "GODZILLA!" at the top of her lungs and smash the sand castle to a heap of wet sand. She looked up to me every time with a huge grin and go back to building her castle again. I laughed, watching her antics. After a few hours of smashing her sandcastles, playing with bugs and doing cart wheels on the beach, she begged me to go in the water. I put her life jacket on her and stripped my tank top and shorts off. Walking into the cool water, hand in hand, Cora let out a squeal of excitement. The waves were hitting her short legs and making her wobbly. I laughed and pulled her a bit deeper into the water. We had a blast! Splashing each other, Cora showing me how she could dunk and she even tried to doggy paddle towards me. It was cute; it really was, until she had to pee. Like right now. Looking around the beach, there were no portable potties or any kind of building that resembled a bath room anywhere. So, being the responsible adult that I am, I told her to pee in the water. She was completely disgusted by this fact but did it anyway. After the crisis was averted, we swam back to shore and I pulled out some crackers and juice from our little horde of food. Not long after reaching shore, I was startled by a loud whooping noise and turned to see four teenage boys playing ball on the beach. Some hormonal teenager started in with the cat calls towards us and I started getting annoyed. Ignoring them, I asked my daughter what she wanted to do after we had our snack, when their ball landed on my chair, nearly making us jump out of our skin.

One of the boys ran over, attempting to look sheepish. " Why Hello, gorgeous!" He said, retrieving his ball, "Would you and your little sister like to come hang out with us?" he asked, chucking his thumb behind him, pointing at his buddies. I groaned, "Really?" "That's the best pick up line you can come up with?" I looked to Cora and shook my head "My daughter and I are fine right here, thanks."

"Awe, don't be like that." he said devilishly, taking a seat next to me, putting his arm around my shoulders. "Get off of me and leave, right now." I said, lowly, shaking his arm off of me and standing up. "I said no."

Rolling his eyes, he muttered "Don't have to be such a bitch." and stood to leave. I narrowed my eyes and glared as he sulked away, back towards his buddies. I sighed, sitting back down and looked towards Cora. "He was mean, huh Momma?"

Nodding, I took her empty juice box and wiped her hands off with my towel. This is exactly why I am not looking for anyone right now. Not only because I just got out of failed marriage, but because I didn't think I deserved anyone, honestly. I mean, I don't know any guys that would want someone with a child and has commitment issues. I settled back against my lawn chair and watched Cora play in the sand some more. My thoughts were interrupted by a ball, hitting me in the back of my head.

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?" I screamed, grabbing the spot on my head where the ball hit. "MIA!" I heard to my left, I turned and saw Seth and…Quil? They were carrying coolers and a couple bags each. I noticed a few other people behind them, carrying much more stuff. "You alright?" Seth asked, setting the cooler down next to the fire ring. I nodded, laying my hand down next to me. Cora jumped up from her sand castle and came and sat next to me. "Those douches have been bugging us for a while now, and they can't take no for an answer." I said, finishing tiredly.

Seth looked to Quil, and then to Jared, who had snuck up while we were talking, and nodded. I saw Quil pick up the football and the three set out to the other group of boys. I turned, watching as the three monstrous sized guys stalk up to the group of younger guys, and exchange words. I couldn't see what was being said, but by their body language, they looked freaked out. I would be freaked out also if I had three very large, very angry looking men coming towards me.

I turned back, noticing the others setting things up. A girl looked up from unpacking a cooler, smiling. "Hi Mia!" she said, walking over to shake my hand. "I'm Emily, and I know you've met my fiancé, Sam." She said, pointing him out. I could feel a kinship to Emily, she was just a good person and you could feel it. To me, Sam seemed somewhat uptight, but totally let his hair down, so to speak, around Emily. She had him wrapped around her little finger and it was cute to see the sparks fly between the two. It made my heart lurch, wishing I had someone that cared that much about me, but I shook it off. Emily introduced to me to the others that had showed up, she explained that some would be showing up later. I had met some of the guys, but was introduced to Seth's sister Leah and one other guy, Jacob. I also got to meet Rachel Black, who apparently was Jacobs sister and girlfriend of Paul, one of the guys I hadn't met yet; as well as Kim, the girlfriend of Jared. Emily then introduced Cora and me to her niece, Claire. Cora and Claire started talking and hit it off; they were playing and laughing within minutes. Seth and the two boys returned with the offending football and declared that before we ate, we all were going to play a game of 'touch' football; Girls vs. Guys. "Shirts vs. skins! Guys are shirts and girls, you all are skins." Quil said, grinning fiendishly. I looked to Emily, both of us rolling our eyes. "Not happening, Quil." she said, getting a chuckle out of all of us. Seth stayed with the kids as Sam, Quil, Embry, Jacob, Seth, Emily, Leah, Rachel, Kim and I went to play ball.

Touch football was totally unfair, but fun none the less. The guys had won, only because every time one of the girls would get the ball, one of the guys would pick the girl up and run her to the opposite side of the beach and declare that they scored. Within the first hour of this happening, I lost interest in the game and we decided to put the ball down for now. I helped Emily and some of the girls get the food out and ready for the feed later. Sam started the fire, and I put my tank top and shorts back on, as the sun was starting to set and it was getting cooler by the water.I dressed Cora also, opting for the sweat pants and t-shirt for her. A few of the others had shown up then, and I was quickly introduced. I already knew Sue, but I hadn't met Quil III, or Billy Black.

The two elders quickly made me feel welcome and I enjoyed talking to them. Food was served and everyone seemed to enjoy it. After getting a plate for me and Cora, we both sat back down on our lawn chair. I placed Cora's plate on her lap, getting her settled before digging in myself. Embry asked if he could share the chair with us, to which I nodded. I could not believe how much food was brought and yet, after it was all said and done, it was gone. Watching Seth dig into his pasta salad, I couldn't but help ask "Do you even taste anything?"

That got a round of chuckles out of a few of the people sitting around us. Seth seemed to blush a little and replied, "Yes, it's just so good."

I laughed and added, "Make sure you have room for dessert, I brought those pies and cobblers I promised."

"Oh trust me," Embry remarked, "We will still be able to eat."

I shook my head, digging into my own plate. After I had finished, I rose and took Cora's empty plate. I dug the four pans of cobbler out of my cooler and set them out on the table. Digging into them, I dished out plate after plate. Once dessert was finished and promises of sharing the recipes with the girls, we all settled down to listen to the Quileute Legends, as told by Billy. Cora could hardly keep her head up, she was so tired. I picked her up and cradled her. She was a bit cool to the touch, so I wrapped her in my arms and tried warming her up. Embry sat back down next to Cora and I and I couldn't help but feel drawn to him. He wrapped his arm around the two of us, his extraordinary hot body temp kept us nice and warm. I listened to Billy speak, talking of the legends of his people and the history of the tribe. It was fascinating to be apart of. I felt truly honored. I felt Embry's hold waver slightly with the mention of what Billy referred to as the 'cold ones' and glanced over at him. He sent me a reassuring smile so I returned my focus back to Billy. I felt myself being pulled more into Embry's strong embrace, resting my head on his shoulder. I easily could have fallen asleep if it weren't for Billy's strong voice, carrying over the crackling of the fire. As the story telling ended, everyone groaned. It was time to pack up and go home. Darkness had descended and it was completely void of any light, save the fire. I yawned, and stood, already missing Embry's touch. I walked to my truck, with Cora in my arms, and gently placed her in her booster seat. After getting her secured in, I went back to the beach to collect our things. Embry helped me pack Cora's toys and our cooler and aided me in carrying everything back to the truck. Seth showed up a few seconds later with the rest of my stuff and my lawn chair.

"I can give you two a ride home, if you need one?" I said, yawning. Seth smiled and said, "No, I rode with Quil and Jared." Waving a goodnight, he took off and ran towards Quil's car. I turned to Embry and raised my eyebrow, waiting for his response. He awkwardly smiled, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. "You seem pretty tired, why don't I drive you two home so you get back safely? I can catch a ride with one of the guys from your place."

Not wanting to argue, and loving the fact that he wanted to be near me more, I agreed. I handed him the keys and went into the passenger side of the truck. He slipped in the driver's side and we put our seatbelts on. After starting it, he backed out and was on the road back to my place. We didn't talk the entire ride home, but it felt comfortable. I felt complete.

Upon arriving at my place, Embry parked and I slipped out the door. I walked over to get Cora, but Embry beat me to it. He had her completely asleep, in his arms. He passed her over to me and I thanked him. He escorted us to the door and waited for me to unlock it before he grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him. Wrapping his enormous arms around Cora and me, he kissed the top of my head. I smirked, loving the feeling of his arms around me but was a little thrown aback by his brazenness.

He leaned down, planted a kiss on my cheek and whispered _'goodnight'_ before turning around and walking back to the road. I stood there for a few seconds; the spot on my cheek was all aflame. Blushing, I opened the door and walked inside. Laying Cora on my bed, I quickly changed into PJ's and curled up with my little girl, falling asleep with Embry Call on my mind.


	4. Chapter 4: Fear

::Chapter 4::

Fear

Disclaimer: See chapter one

A/N: Thanks to my awesome Beta, Dreamcatcher94 for all your help! I appreciate it!

* * *

><p>That next morning, I looked up from the kitchen window as I was doing dishes and saw Cora, playing, in the back yard. '<em>How the hell did she sneak past me, and get outside?' <em>I thought, moving to the back door. I opened the door to yell at her when I saw something that stopped my heart cold.

I massive dog like creature with dark silver fur, creeping out of the woods behind the house, inching its way towards her. With a scream, I dropped the glass I was washing and rushed outside, yelling at the top of my lungs, trying to get the beast to go away. I blindly reached down to throw something at it, and try taking its focus off her and to me. I found a small rock and threw it with all my might. It hit the huge dog in its shoulder and the thing turned towards me.

"Cora! RUN INSIDE!" I screamed, not looking away from the beast. "NOW CORA! CALL 911 AND THEN HIDE!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Cora make a break for the house and I ran in between her wake and the Dog. I did all I could think of doing; I Yelled, I made my body look bigger by extending my arms above my head and throwing rocks at the animal, trying to scare it away. I looked like a mad woman and thought 'I'm going to die, holy crap'. The massive beast neared, growling, gnashing its huge teeth, reading itself to spring.

I heard someone yelling my name, screaming at me to get back. Everything seemed like slow motion, like time had slowed down. Seth, Quill and Embry stood not 50 feet from me, yelling to get my attention. I watched as Embry ran towards me but he passed me, and then he blew up. Like, literally blew the frick up. Scraps of clothing blew between me and where Embry had stood. Instead of him, there stood a large, growling, and scary as hell wolf. His shackles were raised and he was growling towards the first wolf. The first wolf sprung first, grabbing Embry by the scruff of his neck and threw him. Embry-wolf jumped up and attacked the first wolf, the fight drug them into the woods behind my house.

I made a break for it and ran screaming back to the house; my heart pounding out of my chest. I rushed into the back door, Seth and Quill following suit. I overheard Seth muttering something about the wolf being out of the bag. I stood near the kitchen sink, shaking like a leaf. I called out to Cora, telling her to come to me. She did, albeit reluctantly. I scooped her up as soon as she was in my sights. Her little body was shaking with fear.

"Calm down, Mia." he said calmly. "There is nothing to be afraid of; you're going to make yourself sick."

"Nothing to be afraid of!" I said, my voice coming out eerily calm, disbelief dripping off my tongue "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" My arms shot out, emphasizing my point.

"Uh..." Seth began, before he turned to Quill and said something quietly. Quill nodded curtly and turned and walked out the back door. I watched in disbelief, as Seth ushered Cora and I into my living room and sat us down. "What just happened back there, Seth?" I demanded "With the whole Embry/Wolf thing!"

Cora cried out, and I quickly wrapped my arm around her little body, rubbing soothing circles across her back.

Seth looked at me seriously before saying "Not a word to anyone about this, we will come and explain it all. Please! You can't speak a word of this to anyone!" I looked at him wildly, and was about to tell him what he could do with his secret, when there was a knock on the door. Rising, I shifted Cora to my right hip and walked to the front door. It was the police. Swinging the door open, I said a quiet prayer of thanks to whatever higher being that was listening and ushered the officer into my house. I looked back at Seth, deciding to give into keeping the secret, for now.

The officer put his hands out, shaking mine gently. "Ma'am, My name is Chief Swan." he began calmly, "We received a call from this number from a little child, saying there was a big animal attacking her mom." he cleared his throat, and added "Why don't we sit down and you can explain what happened?"

He motioned for me to walk to the living room and sit on the couch. I sat numbly, and moved Cora from my hip to the center of my lap. "Hey Charlie." Seth said, smiling. Seth plopped himself down next to me on the couch and looked over to the officer. "Seth." Chief Swann nodded in greeting, "What are you doing here?" Charlie asked, rubbing his eyes, tiredly. "I heard some noise and came to check on Mia and Cora." he added, convincingly. Seth told Charlie everything he had seen, leaving out the part where his best friend burst into a freaking Wolf. Charlie would only look away for a second, jotting something Seth had said on his little notepad before returning his focus on Seth and listening to his side of the story. Then Charlie turned to me, and asked if anything else had happened. I shook my head, trying to wrap my head around this situation. "That's about it, Officer." I said, as convincingly as possible.

I rubbed my forehead, a massive headache forming. "Well, Miss Woods," Chief Swann said, putting down his pencil and tucking the notebook in his shirt pocket, "I will have my men comb through the woods back there, and look for this animal. In the mean time, why don't you and the little one stay out of the back yard until we are sure it is gone." he said, standing. "That goes for you as well, Seth," he said, sternly. "Last thing we need is more animal attacks." he added, more to himself then to any of us. Chief Swann then left, leaving Seth and I alone in my living room. After I heard the door shut, I whipped around to him, glaring. "Explain."

Seth raised his hand to the back of his neck and sheepishly said "I can't. Not yet anyway."

"What do you mean, you can't?" I asked, my eyebrows raised

"We'll see…"

We were again interrupted by a loud knock on the door. I groaned. '_What now!'_

Seth rose and went to the door, letting Embry and Sam into my house. I looked at the guys and frowned. "Mia," Sam said, nodding in acknowledgment, Embry stood to Sam's right, looking somewhat fearful. "You need to come with us."

"The hell I do!" I said, sitting Cora on the couch and rising. I stalked over to him and got into his face. "I want a God Damn explanation!" I said, poking each word into his chest. "I lied to a freaking cop!"

"Mia," Sam said softly, grabbing my hand gently, "We will explain, but you need to come with us."

I wrenched my hand out of his and cross my arms. This day couldn't get any better.

* * *

><p>AN: What! Two chapters in one day! What's going on! Yes, I know this is a short chapter. The next one is the 'BIG' reveal, so it's going to be a long one. Try getting it up to you guys next week! Thanks to all of you who reviewed. I appreciate the feedback, so please let me know what you all think!


	5. Chapter 5: Revelations

**::Chapter 5:: Revelations **

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Embry P.O.V.<strong>

I woke up early that next morning. The bon fire last night went smoothly! Mia was engrossed in the Legends, and Billy had kept her attention the whole time. She actually let me hold her last night! I've been such a chicken shit when it came to talking to her. My mouth wouldn't form the words I wanted to tell her. God, I sound like a whipped puppy.

Rolling out of bed, I threw on a pair of shorts and trudged into the kitchen. Mom had left me a note, telling me that she would be working late tonight, and to not wait up. Fixing a mixing bowl full of cereal, I sat down, and dug in. Midway to my second bite, I felt a sharp pain in my chest. My heart exploded and fear ran rampant through my veins. _'Mia's in trouble, something is wrong'_

Pushing myself away from the table, I quickly ran through the house to the front door, The feeling of dread pushing me faster. I slipped off my shorts and phased before my foot left the front porch. I heard Seth yelling at Paul to calm down, and felt him running not far from where I was. Seth and I reached Mia's house, and saw Cora run inside and watched as Mia placed herself between Cora's retreating back, and Paul. Seth and I had phased back and slipped on our shorts. I vaguely heard Seth yell at Mia to get inside, when Paul took a few steps forward. Was she really throwing rocks at him? Without thinking, I reacted. I ran past Mia, and exploded into my wolf form. I was screaming at Paul to back off, when he lunged, grabbing me by the neck. I retaliated by grabbing his left back leg and whipping him away from the house. Paul lunged and pulled me deeper into the woods. Growling, and circling each other, Paul screamed at me, through our connection 'Your_ woman is bat shit crazy! '_

'_you scared the shit out of her!' _I growled back_, 'how do you think she's going to react! You didn't have to be such a dick and go towards her!'_

Paul scoffed, '_I didn't do a damn thing' _he answered, _'and then she goes all fucking crazy and starts throwing shit at me! She deserved to be frightened after she started poking the beast!'_

I growled and went to lay into him, when we both heard Sam and Jacob's Alpha voices telling us to stop. Jake came and stood next to me, Sam next to Paul. '_what happened?' _Jake demanded, and we replayed everything back to the two Alphas'. I couldn't help but growl as I watched Paul going through what he did.

'_Paul'_ Sam seethed, pissed beyond belief _'go back to my house, I'll deal with you later'_

Paul turned and left, leaving me with the two Alphas'. Jake nodded towards me and said _'Let's all head to Mia's. We have some explaining to do.'_

I nodded and took of back to her place, I knew the girls were safe with Seth with them. Phasing before the tree line, I picked up my shorts and slipped them on, Sam and Jacob following. We had waited until Charlie had left and then walked to the front door. Sam, taking the lead, knocked.

Hanging back, I watched the flutter of emotions across Mia's face. Shock, Fear and most of all, her lack of trust danced across her face. I wanted to go over to her, to comfort her, but the look of fear on her face kept me back. It was about killing me, to see her like this.

When Sam proposed we all head over to Billy's to explain what had happened, I knew we were in for a fight. Jake excused himself, pulling out his cell phone and making a call.

**Mia P.O.V.**

I looked between Sam and Embry, who were all staring at me, waiting for my response. My gut was telling me to run for the hills, but my heart was fighting back, telling me to trust them. How in God's green earth would I trust these guys, only knowing them for less than a week? I reluctantly accepted, demanding that I at least drive myself to Billy's, where this was all going down. I quickly grabbed my purse, put a jacket on Cora and herded her to my truck. The boys followed, climbing into the truck with us. Sam scooted next to me in the front seat, Embry sat next to him. Seth, Jake and Cora shared the backseat.

Sam directed me where to go, and it wasn't long before we ended up at a small, red, one story home. It didn't look too scary, but looks can be deceiving. I took Cora out of the back seat and held her hand as we walked up to the front door, where Jake's dad, Billy, met us. He welcomed Cora and I into the living room and had us sit down on a small chair. I surveyed the room, looking for the quickest escape route, in case things got ugly. The boys all piled in, taking random seats around the small living room and started talking quietly to themselves. There was another knock at the door, and Jake rose to let the others in. The others consisted of Sue Clearwater, and Old Quill. Seeing Sue put my mind at somewhat of an ease, but not much.

"Hi Mia" She said, patting my shoulder. "I can watch Cora while you have your meeting" she offered, and I was somewhat taken aback. "We will just be in the kitchen" she added, pointing down the short hallway to the next room. I reluctantly nodded, and whispered to Cora. "Go with Mrs. Sue" I said, "I'll call when we are leaving"

Cora nodded and followed Sue into the kitchen. I watched her walk into the kitchen, and turned back to the men in the room. Billy cleared his throat and began. "Mia" he started, watching me carefully, my gaze was unyielding. "I'm sure you realize something big has happened, and you need to understand what is going on."

Old Quill cleared his throat, "I'm not going to beat around the bush, Mia. The Legends that you heard last night are true, these boys here" he paused, pointing to the young men in the room "can transform, for a lack of a work, into Wolves."

I gasped, my eyes glancing around the room. Jake and Sams' gazes were confident, Seth looked encouraging and Embry…well, he looked scared out of his mind. I returned to Quill Sr, and nodded. He continued. "The Wolves are protectors of our people, they keep our people and lands safe from 'The Cold Ones'."

My head was swimming, Cold ones?

"Vampires" Sam explained, softly. "They are real, but we have not had any living around here for a little while, now"

"Of course, they are real" I said, rubbing my temples, sarcasm dripping off my tongue. "So are Leprechauns and Bigfoot."

Seth snorted a laugh, but Billy silenced him with a look. Before he spoke, I asked a question that popped into my head "Why are you telling me this?" Looking around the room, I elaborated "It's not like I'm part of the tribe, I don't have any Native blood in me! I highly doubt that you all tell your Legends to random people, outside of the tribe."

Jake looked from me, to Embry, to his father and then spoke, "You are a part of the pack, but I am not the one to explain it to you. After we are finished, Embry will explain"

"Embry?" I said, surprised…'W_hat does Embry have anything to do with this?'_ I stole a quick glance to Embry, who was shaking like a leaf and staring straight into my eyes.

"If you have no other questions" Old Quill said, in all seriousness, "We must press onto you the importance of not saying anything to anyone outside the Pack and the Elders about the Wolves." He stood, stretching his legs as he did so. "You may not speak to anyone, Mia, about this. We must have your word."

"So, that's it!" I said, incredulously. "That's all there is to say? I'm supposed to just believe everything and act like everything is hunky-dory? Like this isn't out of the Twilight Zone?"

"What don't you believe?" Billy asked, kindly. "You have seen Embry shift into his wolf form. You witnessed Paul in his other form."

"Yes, but this isn't something that is that easy to swallow!" Looking around the room, I added "I mean, you have my word that I won't speak of this to anyone, but it's going to take lots of time before I can fully accept this…whole…thing."

Old Quill seemed pleased "Take all the time you need"

With that, the meeting was dismissed and everyone rose to leave. I watched as Jake and Sam seemed to have a little mini meeting with Seth and Embry, nodding to me every once in a while. Cora and Sue appeared, then, and She and Old Quill said their good byes. Sue pulled me into a hug and whispered "If you need to talk about any of this, you can come to me. It's a lot to take in, but I'm here for you, if you need it."

Thanking her, I took a hold of Cora's hand and followed them outside. I thanked Billy, and headed to my truck. I felt a hand, gently gripping my forearm so I turned back and saw Embry and Seth cautiously smiling.

I nodded, "Lets do this"

Buckling Cora into her booster seat, I shut her door and opened mine to turn the truck on. After starting the truck, I closed my door and leaned against it, crossing my arms. "Alright boys, you have 5 minutes before I reach my 'this-all-is- crazy-as-shit limit' and I take off, screaming"

"Well…Mia…" Embry began, shyly looking down at his feet, "Another part of the Legends, is that the Wolves have, what we call, Imprints. Our soul mates. They say that the imprint of each Wolf, is a gift. That they are the other half of that person. The Wolf is what ever the imprint needs, a best friend, a brother, a…lover…what ever the imprintee desires or needs."

He paused, gauging my reaction. I raised my eyebrow, my suspicions were growing. "Mia" He said, softly, staring into my eyes. "You are my Imprintee" Embry reached up, and gently stroked the side of my cheek, cupping my face. The heat of his hand almost burning my skin…but strangely, I liked it.

My heart fluttered, my cheeks flushed. "You are saying I'm your soul mate?" I asked, unbelieving. "I hardly know you!"

"We can be friends!" Embry added quickly, "I would love nothing more than to get to know more about you, and Cora"

Seth nodded, and cleared his throat. "I would too, Mia"

"I'm not your Imprint, too? Am I Seth?" I asked, warily.

Seth chuckled, shaking his head. "Not you…" He swallowed, fearfully, "Cora is."

.

.

.

"WHAT!"

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter was beta'd but somehow I couldn't get her remarks back, so if there are any mistakes, it's all on me! Next chapter is just back from the beta's. Gotta go through it myself, make changes and it should be up this week!

RL Story for ya! MY brother just got a dog. A year old Rottweiler mix. Her name is Bella. Such a cute and well behaived dog. Best part of this story...my brother's name is Jake. :D

**Thanks to my Beta: Dreamcatcher94! Go check her stories out! Leave her a review that I sent ya! Doooo Ittttt! haha!**


	6. Chapter 6: Time

**Chapter 6: Time**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1!**

* * *

><p>(Mia POV)<p>

I lasted a week.

When I say that, I mean that that's how long it took me to finally break down and start talking to Sue about everything. The day after the meeting, I had dropped Cora off at Sue's, so I could go into school and start getting my classroom prepared for my class. I didn't say much, that day, to Sue, other then I what time I would be back to pick Cora up. Cora seemed un-phased by everything, and even let mention that Seth had been coming by, while she was at Sue's, and playing with her. It made me uneasy, knowing that he claimed to be her..what was the word? Im….something? Soul mate?

The Friday after the meeting, Sue sat me down at her kitchen table, made us some tea and asked "How are you holding up, Mia?"

"To be honest Sue," I said, taking a sip of the tea, "I haven't been giving it much thought." Resting my hands on the warm mug, I continued. "I mean, between the routine of every day, work, Cora and trying to keep the house up, I haven't had the time to think of anything!"

Sue nodded, taking another long drink of tea "You haven't been thinking of the boys? Hasn't it affected you?"

"Well, when I do start thinking of what Embry and Seth had said, I still don't understand it. I don't get how they can just claim that Cora and I are their soul mates. Cora is only four, for God's sake!" Drumming my nails on the side of the cup, thinking of how I was going to word my concerns. "Now, I think Seth is a good kid, has a good head on his shoulders, but I'm freaked out that he…what's the word they use?"

"Imprinted?" Sue supplied.

"Imprinted, thank you…I'm freaked out, beyond belief, that a kid his age thinks my 4 year old is his soul mate. Its creepy sex-offender-in-the-making, is what it is."

Sue chuckled, before adding seriously, "Seth would never do anything to her, sexually or otherwise without her consent, especially until she turns of the legal age limit. He merely sees her as his little sister, someone who he needs to protect, someone he needs to care for. He will never over step any boundaries that you set, or allow anyone to, either. That is how imprinting works. She is his friend, little sister and the person he will protect, no matter what"

"So, does Embry see me the same way?" I asked, curiously.

"Yes," She said simply, "if that is what you wish for him to be, then yes. He will be your best friend, your protector. If you two choose to be more, that is between the two of you."

Rubbing my eyes tiredly, I nodded. "Do they have a choice in this?" I asked suddenly.

"Fate decided who they imprint on." She answered, "The wolf and his imprint can choose how to take it from there."

I groaned, "So Embry didn't just pick me, he was forced into this?"

"Imprinting shows the wolf his perfect mate, someone who evens him out and completes his soul." she added, smiling warmly.

Finishing my cup, I thanked her for the tea and told her we needed to get going to start supper.

The entire ride home, I couldn't help but think of Embry and Seth. We needed to sit down and discuss this.

Part of me felt sick to my stomach, the thought of having this discussion, but it needed to be done. After supper and Cora's bath, I picked up my cell phone and dialed the only other number I hadn't used. Emily.

After two rings, it was picked up. "Hello?" A deep male voice answered.

"Hi, Is Emily home?"

"She is who is this?" he asked, gruffly.

"Mia." I answered, softly.

"Oh." he said, "Um, hold on a sec, I'll get her."

There were sounds of shuffling and some mumbled conversation, before Emily's voice answered.

"Hi Mia!" She said brightly "What can I do for you?"

"Hey Emily." I said, lamely "I wondered if I could ask a favor of you?"

"Sure!" she said, I could hear the smile coming through "What's up?"

"I..um..well, if you could…I had a chat with Sue today, and wanted to clear some things up. I need to talk to Embry and Seth, but don't have their numbers or know where they live." I took another breath, readying myself "I know they hang out at your place a lot and was wondering if you see them, if you could ask them to come over tomorrow morning." I said. I was rambling, I know, but I was nervous.

"Oh, that's easy." She said, "I'll tell them as soon as I get off the phone with you," she chuckled. "They are both here."

My heart leapt up in my throat, of course they were! God, I hope they didn't hear my idiotic ramblings.

"Thanks, Emily." I said, weakly.

"Anytime! Say! I'm having a big breakfast Sunday, it's kind of a tradition we do every Sunday. Would you and Cora like to join us?" She asked.

"Well…" I started, but then stopped, thinking 'why not?' "Sure, Emily, we would love to." I answered "Anything I can bring?"

"Just your pretty selves." she answered, "Oh dang, gotta run! Have to grab my muffins out of the oven. Talk to you soon, Mia!"

"Bye, Emily, and thanks!" I said, before hanging up. Drumming my fingernails on the countertop, I thought about what I would say tomorrow. Shrugging, I double checked the locks on the doors, turned out the lights and walked upstairs. Cora was sitting on her floor, playing with her Barbies. "Time for bed, Bug." I said, leaning on the door frame.

Cora frowned but begrudgingly put her toys away. As she climbed into bed, I walked over and grabbed a book off her shelf. After reading said book, I tucked her in, kissed her goodnight and turned off her light. I left her room and went to the bathroom. After my shower, I brushed my hair, and teeth and I wrapped in a towel and trudged into my bedroom. Throwing on a t-shirt and shorts, I climbed, tiredly, into bed and tried to fall mind would not rest, I kept thinking of Embry. Sometime late that night, I fell into a fitful sleep.

I awoke, the next morning, to a pair of bright blue eyes, and a little finger, poking me in the cheek. "Momma? Cora said, poking my cheek again, "Wake up!"

"What is it, Bug?" I said, sleepily. I swatted her hand away from my face.

"Momma, I'm hungry." she said, hugging a little stuffed puppy to her chest.

I glanced over to the clock, '6:15! Child! It's Saturday! Go back to Sleep!' My inner thoughts screamed, but I sighed. "Come, snuggle with me for a little bit." I said, while yawning. "And then we can get up and make pancakes."

Seemingly happy with that answer, she climbed into the bed and cuddled up next to me. I rubbed her back gently, as we both fell back asleep.

I awoke, not much later, to my cell phone blasting the annoying Salsa ringtone. 'I gotta figure out how to change that…' I mused, as I reached over to the side table and grabbed it. I pressed the talk button, not looking at the number. "Hello?" I said, groggily.

"Good Morning, Mia." a familiar voice answered, "It's Seth." He clarified, "Embry and I got your message from Emily, and were wondering if we could stop over?"

I glanced to the clock, '7:22…' I inwardly groaned. "Hey Seth, could you guys give me, like, an hour?" I answered, "I'm still half asleep."

"Sure!" he said, cheerfully. "See you then!" and with that, he hung up.

I groaned and dragged myself out of bed. I brushed my teeth and ran a comb through my unruly hair, before reentering my bedroom to dress. Cora was still passed out on my bed and I figured I'd let her sleep for a while yet. Walking downstairs and into the kitchen, I made a pot of coffee and started whipping up some pancakes. I figured I'd make bacon and toast, as well, in case the guys were hungry.

A knock at the door, woke me from my inner thoughts.

I walked to the front door, and took a deep breath.

"Good Morning, Mia." Embry said, quietly, His eyes shining. Seth stood next to him, and waved.

"Morning, Guys. Come one in."

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks to my Beta: Dreamcatcher94! Your the bestest!

Got this chapter up faster then I thought I would. I have chapter 8 half written, and chapter 7 a third written...just have to sit down and write some more. I would love to hear back from you guys, let me know what you would like to see, what bugs you about the story, what other characters you want to see more...if you want to tell me what you had for breakfast, Sure! drop me a line. haha!

Thanks for reading all, I appreciate it!


End file.
